Little Sis Lucy
by LoxyTheBee
Summary: What will happen when Lucy, a 9-year old orphan gets a home with has 5 weird, older brothers? *Currently on hiatus for a bit*
1. Welcome Home, Lucy!

**Hey Guys! So to start on my first EVER Fanfiction, I wanted to make a really cute one! I decided Lucy would be a 9 year-old girl, with her big brothers, Loke, Gray, Laxus, Sting, and Natsu. The characters will act like the ones in the Anime mostly, but they will all eventually grow a weak spot for Lucy!** **If you were wondering:**

 **Laxus-17,** **Loke-16** **,Gray-15** **,Natsu-14** **,Sting-14**

 **Yes in order! I know!** **So, I shall begin with THE STORAY!**

Lucy's POV

I was SO happy! I was finally getting out of this awful orphanage! Plus the lady seemed amazingly nice! I wish I had something better to wear, though. I was dressed in a beige-light brownish, shapeless, dress. I had black shoes, and pink bows tied in my pigtails. Despite my outfit, people said I was beautiful, but wanted someone younger than me. The lady said her name was "Mira-Jane." Apparently I will have a aunt and uncle, too! She said some about having A brother, which I'm perfectly alright with, just not, something crazy, like- 5!

Loke's POV

Mom said I was gonna get a little sister today! Hopefully she'll like me! Yes, okay, I'll admit it: I have a weakness for girls, and children. AND SHE WAS BOTH! Laxus was the exact opposite. I think Natsu is too dense to feel anything. Gray was happy about it, since he wouldn't have to deal with the OTHER dense idiots in the house. I'M SO EXCITIED!

Mira's POV

I was driving over to the orphanage now. She was so cute! I hope the boys won't mind her- well I know Loke won't, but Laxus….

TIME SKIP TO ORPHANAGE

"Hello!" I said to the secratery.

"Oh! Are you here for Miss Heartfillea?"

"Yes! Yes, I am!"

"I'll show you right this way, Madam."

We walked for a little bit, and came to a bland beige hallway. When we entered, there was a bunch of crowded beds, all sloppily made, with scattered blankets all around. On one of the last beds, was a little blonde girl, with little pink bows in her hair. She was so cute!

"Miss Mira!" She yelled.

"Oh, Lucy! Ready to go home?"

"Yes! Please!"

TIME SKIP TO HOME

LUCY POV

"Here we are!" Miss Mira exclaimed.

"By the way, you don't have to call me Miss! Call me Mom!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

I looked before me: The sight was amazing. Green, well-cut, shrubbery lined the gigantic house. 4 stories were perfectly a-lined, with grand windows every few spaces. The walkway was magnificent line of brown, red, and beige bricks. (OKAY! I know I'm using A LOT of beige!) I stared in complete awe. I never have seen a wonderful place like..like..THIS! No, NOTHING WAS..LIKE THIS!

I ran up to Mom, and hugged her. I was even MORE happy if that was possible! My new home, my new family, my new life, was before me.

(I know you thought I was gonna end there! XD)

"Oh! Now, now! I gotta tell you about the boys." Mira said.

"BoyS?!

"Yes! 5 matter of fact!"

(My jaw dropped)

"First is my first son, Laxus. At first, he will probably not like you. But after that stage, he will absolutely ADORE YOU! I mean, who couldn't? Next is my 2nd son, Loke. He will absolutely ADORE you, no matter what! Except, if you steal something from his key collection. I don't know why, but he loves to collect keys. I mean-LOVES. After him, is my 3rd son, Gray. He will argue with my 4th son, Natsu, all the time. Besides that, he loves to dance, but only when people aren't around, hehehe, and loves to listen to music, like Laxus. I'm not sure how he will react to you. Next, my 4th son, Natsu. Natsu is a complete..well..um..Absent-minded person, if you will. He will probably like you a lot. You will probably love-hate him. He is a little dense, hence him playing with fire, but will absolutely be the most fun. He will LOVE to play with you! Also, you will have a brother named Sting, my 5th. He is very mischievous, but once you get to know him, he's well…awesome!"

They all sound great, but..this is going to be a HECTIC time…

 **Hope you enjoyed! And, I know this was a longer chap probably. But, thx for reading!**


	2. Initiate Plan!

Loke's POV

She's here! She's here! She's here! I just heard the car door open! I gotta stay calm, or she'll think I'm a lunatic! I look in the mirror, and put on a more kind but calm face. I shout:

"Guys she's here!" Oh no! A voice crack!

"Nice voice," Gray said.

They all walked in: Gray normal, Natsu bouncy, Sting happy, and Laxus, last, with a very sad walk. You would think his cat just died.

I heard the front doors opening, and looked in the mirror, I tried to calm myself down. Wooo!

I looked at her come in. I almost couldn't help myself! SHE WAS SO CUTE! She had pink bows in her hair, but an ugly dress on. But, that didn't matter! She had a tint of pink on her lips, which complemented her light skin, as well as her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello! Welcome! What's your name?" I questioned her.

She looked at me weirdly for a second, but then had a happy face.

"Hey! My name's Lucy!" she replied.

OH DANG SHE WAS SOO CUTE! Her voice was even CUTER!

"Are you Loke?" She asked.

SHE KNOWS MY NAME!

"Yes, I am!" I said." And here is Laxus, Natsu, Gray and Sting!" I said while pointing to them, each one waving, except Laxus.

"Oh, hello!" she responded.

I COULDN'T HELP IT ANYMORE! WOOAHHH!

I jumped up, and hugged her, twirling her all around! At first she looked scared, but then she giggled. She giggled! YAY! SO KAWAII!

Natsu then said," Man, she looks like fun!"

Sting and Gray nodded their heads, as Laxus tried to hide.

Lucy POV

Loke grabbed me and spun me! He was so fun! I looked over to the curtains, and say Laxus whimpering. I decided I was going to have fun! I said in my mind, with an evil, evil smirk. As soon as Loke put me down, I walked over the Laxus, skipping all the other boys, and said:

"Hey Laxus, I hope we can be the BEESSSTT of friends!"

He cowered even more! How hilarious! I walked over to the other boys and motioned them to come towards me. We huddled. I said:

"Look, you are probably wondering what that was. Since I want to have some fun, I'm deciding to somewhat..hm..torture Laxus. I'm sorry I know, it's evil, but fun! Basically, I know Laxus hates me, and is scared of me, so just for a little bit, maybe like a week. Then, I'll be nothing but kind to him! But, I know he can get on your nerves. So, whenever he's being a jerk, send me over. I'll be really cute and fluffy with him..HE'LL HATE IT!"

Sting looked at me and said, "I like this girl. Apparently I'm gonna prank Laxus and not you, for once. Didn't know you could be so mischievous! I like it!"

"Sound's fun! Laxus gets on my nerves!" Natsu said.

Lucy saw out of the corner of her eyes, Mira comforting Laxus.

Gray said," Whatever, sure. Sounds fun."

Loke said," I didn't know someone like you could be so cruel! But I forgive you, since he deserves it!"

INITIATE PLAN! HEHEHE!

 **So, how'd you like it? Leave a review please! Good day!**


	3. AN

Soory I haven't updated in a while on this story! I'm mainly focusing on my other story: Lucy the Dragon-Slayer! I'll get back to updating soon, I swear!


	4. Chap 4

**Oh nuhhhh! I'm sick! ;c I….NEED…TO…U-UPDATE….. Here we go…**

1 day later-Lucy's New Room-11:00am-Sunday-Lucy's POV

I was just chilin' in my new room… IT WAS SOOO AWESOME! Pink walls, with stuffed animals adorning my bed, and a HUGE mirror. Life is pretty awesome now. That's when I heard a knock on my door. I got of my bed, plopping down on the floor. I opened my door slowly, and it revealed a p*ssed Sting. He bent down to my ear and whispered:

"About that plan of yours? Laxus stole my CD of my band for no reason."

"Alright, I get your drift. On one condition…"

"What?!"  
"Once I get your CD back, I wanna listen to it."  
I pulled away from his ear, and saw his face turn VERY red.

"Uhm..FINE!"

"Good!"

I scattered out my door, past Sting, at surprising speed. He was pretty cute when blushing- NOT LIKE THAT! HES MY BROTHER! Anyways, I reached Laxus' door. Conveniently, our rooms were next to each other…hehehehe….. I politely knocked on his door.

"GO AWAY STING!"

This is where my voice impersonation comes in…

"That's not anyway to talk to your mother!"

"O-Oh s-s-sorry Mom…."  
"Let me come in!"

He opened the door, and that's when I attacked! His face was PRICLESS! I hung onto his neck, and hugged him furiously. He back-stepped, and I spotted the CD. I reached for it, and stood in the doorway.

"Love you, Big Brother!"

He was to surprised, so I just ran back to my room, spotting Sting on my bed. I inserted the disk into my TV. It looked like he was trying to stop me, but he didn't do it in time! Now, let's see what this sounds like…

 **Sorry, I know this chap was short! I just want to sleep! Hope you liked, and please review, follow, or fav! OR ALL!**


End file.
